RG Veda memories
by Lil' Monk
Summary: A collection of flashfics and poems of certain RG Veda events. Karyoubinga's final song. The East Jikoukuten's true melody. Now, Kujaku finds his destined voice...
1. A sister's song

**Disclaimers:** RG Veda belongs to CLAMP. My deepest reverence for them gives me inspiration and applies to every chapter hereafter.

**A/N:** 254-words flashfic/ poem that illustrates a last song. Italics denote thoughts quoted from the manga. Bold font denotes the song. Everything after that "I…alone!" is the full poem. (Using Japanese honorifics would ruin the continuity, hence…) Ill-fated innocence Taishakuten destroys--- in her final moments. Dwindling into nothing… but she is never alone.

**A sister's song **

Frailty that thrived on unpolluted air currents is now a caged and weakened entity before hundreds of intimidating eyes and unfeeling hearts. His silken purr rouses the nightingale out of her delirious state, by using a line as reassuring as a razor-sharp edge caressing gossamer. _Sister ……_ Then the child hears the cry that warms her being, but adds icy dread to Fear that weighs heavily upon bowed shoulders._ I must sing for Sister!_

Struggling to her feet within a dissolving bubble smooth and hard as marble, liquid beads of crimson and salt dot sallow, clammy skin as the world of hazy colour seems to sway perilously like a crazed pendulum. Breathing agitatedly, thick lashes flutter shut, locking out his imperious, predatory gaze even as she concentrates on regaining some measure of endurance. Only the pure vision of her Great White Bird remains. The sound of silence holds Karyoubinga aloft as her next thought empowers her to begin the ode to convey her deepest desires.

_I only sing for Sister alone!_

**Listen to the heart that lives for you,  
of strengthened notes through soul-wrecked tears;  
Your wishes, your smile—my breathing faith  
My final gift that sprouts you wings:**

**Freedom to soar in cloudless skies,  
Ascend the heavens past ravenous Light**  
**Embrace peace that soothes your psyche**  
**Your chains to earth will be gone**  
**With the whispers of this song…**

**I feel your warmth preserving me,  
Always wherever we will be,  
Our connection lingers as everything else departs  
I- Sister… love…  
Live…**

_--Free…_


	2. Inner Muse

**Disclaimers**: RG Veda belongs to CLAMP. I can only dream.

**A/N**: Italics denotes really personal thoughts. 173 words. Kendappa-ou's true melody of the soul is unveiled… in the presence of an enemy she is unable to fight.

**Inner muse**

Night is her nemesis.

Mind and heart crumble before Fate.

The wind caresses cool skin. It will never touch her.

Motionless on the terrace of marble, isolation tolerates the rustling of restless leaves.

Yearning, worrying, unsatisfied anguish drawn out like unwinding entrails until a glimpse of assuring paradise… then gone. The cycle is doomed to repeat itself. Her music is minimal solace. Taishakuten is omniscience that guides a hand, her will, and the sword. Their interaction is a velvet-sheathed duel of wits. Only one piece breaks arduous monotony of unceasing torment.

_Souma._

A brief salvation will not hold back the tide of truth. Reality she cannot deny when looking in the mirror of Reflection… a pool of unending shadow. Just like the darkness that governs this time.

_You will fall. They will perish. To complete us, to even hope for happiness… you shall sleep by my side forever._

The wind caresses cool skin. It can never touch her.

Death is a mortal's invisible shroud.

Thus cloaked, she waits.

For Love.


	3. Selffulfilled prophecy

**Disclaimers: **RG Veda belongs to CLAMP. I'm just indulging my imagination.

**A/N**: Thankee for the reviews.180-words flashfic, in which Kujaku understands that the impossible can be possible after all. And he celebrates in the end, with a tune of his own crafting. How he feels for Yasha and Ashura depends on your interpretation.

**Self-crafted prophecy**

What a stubborn warrior.

His hair is long and dusty. His robes are creased from lack of movement. Dark attention never strays from the figure immolated in dreams, even as I appear and disrupt their shared silence. How valiantly he perseveres in their promise, guarding an individual I cherish from the depths of my soul.

The child who grasped the reins of fate with his own hands.

The son that should not have been born.

The one nobody wanted.

The wish to glimpse exquisite pools of golden innocence is strong.

Let me gift him a boon.

Allow me the courage to control my destiny.

Grant black wings eternal flight, as I invoke ephemeral notes that lead into unending light.

I hear a cry, even as my heart splinters into pieces. Such pain- Yasha, it feels good to finally know your acknowledgement. Miracles really exist. My final sentiment is a fading caress that spools like honey, before dissolving into dawning sunlight. Your beautiful eyes open at last… Farewell, my brave one…

_Good morning, Ashura…_


End file.
